


Justice For Ramsey

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Shelter, Mention of Crowley, Veterinarian Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: During Dean's shift at the animal shelter, Gabriel takes Lucifer to take a look and adopt a dog.





	Justice For Ramsey

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it for the spnaubingo on tumblr for the square veterinarian!Dean.  
> And because Ramsey deserved better than to be killed in cold blood.
> 
> And a big thank you to @YouCantKeepMeDown who kindly beta read it.

It was Dean’s shift at the shelter. Once again it was a quiet afternoon. Not a lot of people thought about adopting an animal coming from a shelter before going to a pet shop and find a cute baby pet. Most of the cats and dogs here were second handed, they lost their owner or they had been abandoned by people who should never have owned them to begin with. Most people thought those pets were damaged in a way, sometime even dangerous. Maybe they were right for some of them who were treated poorly, but it was a minority and the big majority of the pets here were just waiting to be loved again by a new owner. It was kinda sad, and that was the main reason Dean created this shelter, next to the clinic where he worked as a veterinarian. Dean believed in second chance.

Though, that day he was filling forms more than helping the pets get a new owner because, as usual, the shelter was empty from any people. Until the doorbell rang when Gabriel and another man entered.

“Hey kiddo!”  
“Hello Gabriel. How is the colonel doing?”  
“Good, he is at home now. I didn’t want to upset him by taking him back here. He could have had the wrong idea.”

Gabriel had adopted a little Jack Russel, named Colonel John Mc Tulliam Sandwich, no less than three months ago. Dean was there when Gabriel had to choose and he witnessed how the guy nearly adopted half of the dogs of the shelter because he liked all of them and he couldn’t choose one. Until the little Jack Russel brought him his empty bowl and Gabriel gasped saying they were connected. Since that day, Gabriel seemed to have made a vow to find an owner to each one of the animals he couldn’t take with him. So far, he brought six persons to visit the shelter and four of them went away with a dog or a cat in hands.

“Today, we come to find a new friend for my brother. Luci, says ‘hi’ to the nice dog doctor. Dean, meet my brother Lucifer.”

The man tilted his head to Dean, not saying a single word. Dean hoped it was a nickname, but at the same time ‘Lucifer’ seemed to fit the guy. Judging by the look, Dean was ready to bet his shirt he would go straight for a strong dog like a pitbull or a boxer. No luck if it was what he was searching for because it was rare to find pure breed in a place like the shelter.

“So, you’re more of a cat or a dog person?” Dean asked, not wanting to assume anything. He nearly asked if a snake would not fit him better, but didn’t dare to make the joke. Contrary to Gabriel, Lucifer didn’t seem to be the funny kind of guy. The adjective that came to mind was more ‘freezing’ than anything.  
“Luci is definitely more of a dog person. Right bro?”  
“If you say so.”  
“You already owned a dog before?” Dean asked.  
“No.”  
“That’s not totally true. See, Lucifer here had the habit to take home all the pets he found when he was young.”  
“I was ten and it happened only three times. Father got rid of all of them.”  
“Two dogs and a turtle. Remind me how long did you keep it? Was it six months? Seven? He kept the turtle under his bed for so long, dad never believed it when he found out.”

As Gabriel was speaking relentlessly, as usual, Dean was watching Lucifer carefully. The man was walking past every cage without much of a look. Once or twice a dog sniffed his opened hand but he didn’t really pay attention. Whatever Gabriel was saying, this man was going to go empty handed. Dean could tell by the way he wasn’t really paying attention. Gabriel surely dragged him along after asking a million times and the guy surely accepted to come to make him shut up.

Unless…

“Hey look, this one looks like…”

Dean knew that beginning of a sentence. It often started like that and ended with ‘let’s take this one home’.

“Ramsey.” Lucifer ended his sentence.

Well, that was a first. Usually, people don’t say the real name of the animal.

“Wait, you know Ramsey?”  
“Is it her?” Lucifer asked taken aback.  
“Well yes.”

That was surely the oldest and the ugliest dog of the whole shelter. This one was damaged. Mixed breed, her previous owner used her to breed pups for a long time but had to get rid of her because she became less docile and started to bite and fight other dogs. Dean couldn’t even let her go with the other dogs of the shelter without incidents.

“I’m afraid this one is not put for adoption though.”  
“Why?” Lucifer asked kneeling down in front of the cage where the dog didn’t even move from the corner where she was lying on the floor.  
“Not that I would be against her finding a new home, but she doesn’t like anybody. She even tried to bite Sammy to tell you. My brother himself refused to take her on a walk and he likes everything on four legs so… What are you doing?”

Lucifer had stood up and opened the cage. He didn’t listen any of the warnings Dean was saying. Gabriel himself looked a little worried when the dog lifted its ugly face, blind on one eye after a fight, and growled at them.

“Hey Ramsey. You remember me? It’s Lucifer.”

The guy slowly walked to the dog and kneeled next to her. To Dean’s surprise, she smelled his palms, licked them for good measure and then she put her head against Lucifer’s tight and let herself be petted.

“You know that dog?” Dean asked.  
“We used to live next to Crowley when we were teenagers. He had a lot of dogs but he liked some more than the others. He never really liked Ramsey.”

Dean was Crowley’s dogs veterinarian, he knew the man and he had to admit that it was true. For example, Crowley was always going everywhere with Juliet. She was the dog he showed off to everybody. But the rest of his dogs were for business. He took good care of them, but they were just here to either breed, win contests or be sold.

Ramsey was old now and she was no use anymore, she just brought trouble in his pack so Crowley prefered to take her to Dean’s shelter. At least, he didn’t take her down when she bit Crossroad.

“I’m taking you with me.” Lucifer cooed to the old dog as if she was a puppy.  
“You sure?” Dean asked for confirmation.  
"Yep” he answered, taking the big dog in his arms and lifting her from the ground.

Dean would never have thought Ramsey would find a new home, nor that Gabriel’s brother, who was really named after the Devil, judging by the form he filled in, would go away from his shelter with a pet. But once again, he was barely trusting his eyes when the old dog pushed against the man’s knees to ask to be petted, what Lucifer did as he signed the adoption form. Or how she happily hopped in his car when Lucifer opened the backseat door of his truck for her.


End file.
